FIRST EARTH: Perfect Battles Saga(part2)- FOX Hunt
by Chris Foxahame
Summary: The new gang is about to cross the line with Jayu Foxahame. Prepare yourself, as all H@#% breaks loose on FIRST EARTH.


This is the first story I've put up on Fanfiction.net because it's the only thing I've got   
typed up and on disk. This definitely isn't my greatest work, but it still has a good story   
behind it. Oh, one important note, don't go around trying to find the other parts of the   
Perfect Battle Saga. They aren't there, and they probably won't be for a good while.   
However, should I ever get the stories written you will definitely want to read them. The   
next part of this series I'll put out(When I finish it and can put it out) will be called   
"FIRST EARTH: The Perfect Battle Saga (Part 3)- Total Annihilation". Don't miss it.  
  
  
  
Fox Hunt  
  
  
Prelude:  
This is FIRST EARTH. Do not confuse it with your planet Earth, for it is nothing   
of the sort. FIRST EARTH is nowhere near your planet. It is in a solar system far from   
yours. FIRST EARTH is a planet quite similar to your planet Earth, yet it is different all   
the same. The planet's structural and land features, along with countries, states, and   
places, are all the same as they are on your planet. So are the buildings and the race of   
people who live there. However, there are some people with special abilities, features, or   
skills. Technology is much more advanced. There are also great evils on this planet, and   
there are great heroes to defend it.  
  
The following story is not the beginning, nor is it the end of this great saga. It is   
merely part of a much greater adventure that will one day determine the fate of FIRST   
EARTH. Stories that have come before and those that will continue after the one you are   
reading are only fragments of history. History of the two that will master their abilities to   
the highest extent and save our world from the greatest evils ever constructed from the   
depths of space.  
  
But that is the future, and this is the present. The story you read is the episode   
that crossed the line on Jayu Foxahame. So started the beginning of the battles and the   
temporary end of simple life.  
  
And so the story begins....  
  
  
MYSTIC RUINS  
You've stumbled upon a mystery house....  
  
You enter the dark door....  
  
You're in a lab....  
  
....But whose?  
  
A Mad Scientist? No. Some Diabolical Maniac? No.  
  
You've entered the lab of none other than....  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower, with Jayu Foxahame!  
  
"So what do think of my lab, Jayu?"  
  
"This place is great, Tails!"  
  
"Hey, what are you making over there anyway?" Tails asked, removing his safety   
glasses.  
I smiled and removed my goggles. "Well, if you really must know." I picked up my   
list, cleared my throat, and read off the ingredients. "Ahem. Here I have a mixture of:   
Citric Acid, Sodium Benzoate, Erythorbic Acid and EDTA, Potassium Citrate, Caffeine,   
and a few less important ingredients."  
  
Tails looked at me, slightly cross, "Jayu...Mellow Yellow..." he said.  
  
"Whoa! how'd you know!?!" I replied, with a shocked expression.  
  
Tails laughed. "What? You think I haven't done that before, myself?' he said   
picking up my list. "Besides, I saw it written on your list."  
  
I dropped a straw into the beaker and took a drink('Hmmm...Not bad').   
"Geez....I just can't keep anything from you, can I?" I said, now quite annoyed.  
  
Tails started to laugh again, but stopped short as an enormous explosion rocked   
the room.  
  
"What was that!?!" We said simultaneously, spinning toward the direction of the   
sound.  
  
Thick smoke filled the area around the door, or at least where the door would have   
been. Now there was only a large gapping hole in the wall. As the smoke began to lift,   
the cause of the explosion was revealed. Outside the door...er...hole stood three giant   
robots. Their bodies were a dark shadowy color, almost black.  
  
'SHADOWBOTS!!" Tails exclaimed, "B-but that's impossible! Robotnik's gone   
for good. Where could they have come from? How'd they survive that explosion? And   
more importantly, how did they find me?!?"  
  
"I don't know where they came from Tails, but I have the worst feeling that   
Robotnik isn't behind this," I said, realizing the true meaning of them being here. "They're   
after me!"  
  
"What?!?" Tails frantically asked, extremely confused. "Why would they be after   
you?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now. We've got to get out of here!" I replied.  
  
"Halt! Surrender now or prepare to be destroyed." said the lead bot .  
  
"Hmph. No Way!" Tails called back.  
  
"Then you die!" the bot replied.  
  
"Lets do this." I said to Tails, while grabbing my vest and cap off the nearby chair.   
"These bots are toast!!"  
  
Tails ducked behind a desk, rolled down an isle, jumped up, and ran in a zigzag   
pattern toward the side door. I drew up my charge power and rushed straight toward the   
lead bot.  
  
All three Shadowbots raised their right arms and fired a laser beam straight at me,   
but I leapt high into the air, avoiding the attack. I noticed the blast blew a large hole in the   
floor. Then I thrust my right leg forward and disemboweled the lead bot with a drop kick   
as I descended from my leap. Immediately after landing, I turned and energy blasted the   
bot to my right. Then I almost got torched by the remaining bot's laser cannon. Lucky   
for me, Tails had just finished circling the outside corner just in time to mangle that last   
bot with his tail attack.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I said.  
  
"It isn't over yet."  
  
"Huh?" Tails and I said. We turned to face an entire army of Shadowbots. We   
also saw who had spoken. It was another bot. A different kind though, it appeared a little   
more 'human" than the others. It was riding in a huge tank.  
  
"I am XRO-1126, Super Droid. I have been sent to destroy the one who has been   
meddling in my master's affairs. That would be you Mr. Foxahame. I'm afraid you and   
your friend there have seen the last of your days," the Smart Bot said. "Now my   
Shadowbots, destroy them, while I take care of their sanctuary.'  
  
I didn't like the fact Super Bo...Droid, whatever, kept talking in Tails direction. It   
made me suspicious. I also didn't like the way he said sanctuary. Especially since I didn't   
know what "sanctuary" meant. There was no time to think. I hated it even more when he   
did what he did next.  
  
He pulled out a remote control of some sort. Next, he pressed a button activating   
the Shadowbots. Then, he hit another that launched two missiles from the tank.  
  
"Oh, No!" I yelled, as the rockets fired. They sailed across the sky in a fiery blaze   
and crashed into Tail's lab, blowing it to smithereens.  
  
"NO!!!" Tails screamed. "Your gonna PAY FOR THIS!!! They're MINE!!!"   
Then he launched himself into the battle with more fury within him then the missiles had   
had.   
That statement, of course, left me no choice. I built my charge power to times   
three and rushed in after Tails. I was uppercuting, spin kicking, and energy blasting bots   
left and right. Tails did the same with his patented tail attack and spin dash. It wasn't   
enough. There were just too many of the giant junk heaps.  
  
I had to take them out, and fast. I couldn't let them hurt Tails or I'd never forgive   
myself. I summoned up all the energy I could muster and leapt straight into the center of   
the giant mass of bots, far from Tails. Then I unleashed my ultimate attack upon the   
unsuspecting bots.  
  
" !!! O-M-E-G-A B-L-A-S-T !!! "  
  
An enormous dome of energy erupted from all around me. The bots didn't stand a   
chance against it. They completely disintegrated upon contact with it.  
  
"Quite impressive I must say, but all in vain!" Smarter-Than-The-Average Bot   
announced. He pressed the final button on his remote and a laser cannon rose from the   
tank. Then he aimed and fired. I ducked out of the way just in time to realize he hadn't   
been aiming at me. The energy bolt nailed Tails, who was finishing off the last of the   
Shadowbots, knocking my unsuspecting buddy unconscious.  
  
"Aha, ha, ha, ha, haa!! I've won! Jayu Foxahame is finished!" Super Smart Bot   
exclaimed in triumph.  
  
I rose and turned from Tails to Not-So-Very-Smart-After-All Bot. Rage bubbled   
within me. I threw off my cap to better show the face of my true anger. Smart Bottle   
Head was still laughing.  
  
"It looks like your too late to save your friend little friend, Tails." he said.  
  
"Grrrr....I'm afraid you misread your information." I replied. "I AM JAYU   
FOXAHAME!! AND YOU HAVE MAJORLY TICKED ME OFF!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" It screamed.  
  
My "Explosion of Anger" technique instantly raised my charge-up power to level   
10. "YOU'RE TOAST!!!" I yelled, as I leapt high into the clear blue sky.  
  
"SUPER - KAME - HAME - HA!!"  
  
I unleashed all of my accumulated energy into that one blast. It sent an enormous   
beam of energy down upon the bot and his tank. The tank imploded on contact with the   
tremendous amount of energy, and the Smart Bot would have too if he hadn't already   
ejected. Then, he out ran my Gatlin Gun attack. That left me no choice, but to drop   
down and fight it hand to hand. So I fell, and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Now you die!" Speedy Bot said.  
  
"Fat chance!" I replied.  
  
I quickly charged up and unleashed a lightning fast volley of punches. Somehow it   
managed to block or dodge them all.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Super Bot said. Then it nailed me with rapid punch-kick   
combinations. I was forced to raise my charge to a higher level just to gain enough speed   
to block his last blows. Somehow this bot was incredibly fast. Then, an idea struck me.  
  
"Omega Flare!"  
  
My attack delete move did it's job. It temporarily short circuited the bot's system.   
Now it was my turn again. Dashing Uppercut, Elbow Ram, Mega Punch, Double Kick,   
Knee Drop, In-air Back Breaker, Body Slam, and a Kame-Hame-Ha Blast to finish the   
job. My full attack left Brainless Bot in a pile of rubble. My job there was done. Now I   
had Tails to worry about. He needed help and fast.  
  
STATION SQUARE  
"Well, here I am, STATION SQUARE Train Station." I said stepping out of the   
cab. It must be the rainiest night of the year. Now I'm standing by a pay phone, soaked   
from my cap to my Nikes, but I'm just too angry to care. I've got better things to worry   
about.  
  
The doctor, at the hospital, had assured me that Tails would be fine. That was a   
relief. I paid the doctor and left him a note to give Tails whenever he comes to. I also left   
him enough money to keep Tails at the nearby hotel for about two months. I mentally   
promised Tails that I'd help him rebuild his lab, in the Mystic Ruins, to top notch   
condition one day, but not any time soon.  
  
I have to catch the train back to TOKYO tonight. I've already called West and   
filled him in on what happened. I'm....No....WE are sick and tired of all these threats, and   
our friends getting hurt. Now we're taking matters into our own hands. We're going to   
take down these guys who've been causing all this trouble. Even if it means giving up   
everything. We're going to win or my name isn't Jayu Foxahame!  
  
To be continued....  



End file.
